Duties and Desires
by microgirl
Summary: The doctors at Sandy Tree Hospital work hard to save lives, but can they save their own hearts? GSR and other fun pairings. Also Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

_Duties and Desires_

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in regards to CSI; the show and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance. _

_Author's Note: I don't even know how to explain this one. It started as a joke suggestion to EllipsesBandit and then my muse latched on to the idea like Homer Simpson to a donut; she wasn't letting this one go . The chapter wrote itself, so I decided to go with it. This is probably the goofiest thing I've ever written...so I hope you like it :)EllipsesBanditgets her cookies for being the awesome beta. And a thank you to Kristen Elizabeth for indulging my paranoia ;)_

* * *

"_Have you found her?" Gage demanded._

"_I'm sorry sir," the police officer told him. "We have no leads. We'll let you know as soon as we find something." With that, the young man left._

_Gage felt completely helpless; Cara had been missing for thirty-six hours. Her car was gone. Her clothes no longer in his apartment. All that was left was the note. The note, the faint scent of her lilac scented perfume on his pillow, and the ring he had given her. But he knew better. Cara had been kidnapped, and he needed to find her before it was too late. She was his oxygen. He couldn't live without her, he just couldn't…_

_------------------------- _

"_Don't go, Timothy."_

_Her voice was strong, but the desperation was evident. Tim Copper closed his eyes. They were so wrong for each other; he was Sandy Tree's emergency room chief, and she was head of Dominion Insure, the company trying to sponsor the hospital, and threatening the jobs of his friends; he represented the community, while she was part of a billion dollar corporation that shafted patients. And the most important reason was he loved her. Loved her with everything he had. Tim turned and found his usually strong woman with wide blue eyes, full of fright and hope. Closing the distance between them, Tim pressed his lips against her soft, soft neck. Their relationship may be wrong, but the feel of her underneath him felt so right…_

_------------------------------- _

"_My god, you're so big," Lorraine purred._

"_You have no idea, nurse."_

_She continued to let her hand skate down the front of his briefs, feeling the outline of his firm manhood. She had not seen the organ in question, but she could tell he was well endowed. Who knew the man could hide all this? He bucked and writhed under her sensual touch. Her hand slid to his thigh, and he groaned in protest._

"_Do you want more?" she casually asked. But Lorraine already knew the answer. All men did…_

_------------------------------ _

_Dick watched Craig talk to the little girl; his younger colleague talked with such ease to the child, distracting her as he put in stitches. Suddenly the little girl giggled happily, likely laughing at one of Craig's jokes. Probably the one about the duck asking for grapes; it always made Dick smile. Craig took the child's hand between his own, and spoke to her in a calm and soothing voice. The girl's face relaxed and she was no longer frightened. Dick understood; he knew from experience how reassuring Craig's touch could be…_

* * *

"You're late."

"Late? What are you talking about? It's 11:55."

"Exactly. You're late."

Sara walked over to her locker, and put her jacket away. "Greg, I don't where you learned to tell time, but shift starts at midnight. Coming in at 11:55 is not late."

"You used to here at 11:15, sometimes earlier," the former lab rat told her. His voice turned mock authoritive. "It seems like that fiancé of yours is posing a problem to your work. If this keeps up, you may be forced to re-think the situation."

She managed to hold in the sigh at Greg's statement. The team had reacted well to the announcement of her and Grissom's relationship as well as their impending marriage. Each had offered their congratulations and support. Greg, as usual, gave both along with a bit of bit of teasing. At every opportunity he got.

"We just got a little distracted this evening," she said offhandedly. "Making waffles."

His face twisted in disgust. "I hope you're talking about the food."

"Well, it definitely involved a lot of syrup."

He shuddered, making her laugh. She clipped her badge to her belt, and they both headed to the break room. Inside, Nick Warrick, and Catherine were already seated in their usual spots.

"Hey, Sara," Nick greeted. "You're late."

She turned from the coffee pot to glare at him. He didn't say anything, going back to reading his magazine with a smirk. She went back to filling her mug, proud of her self for not following through on her desire to throw the object at the Texan. Grissom walked in just as she was stirring in the sugar.

"There are no cases tonight," he announced. "So this would be a good opportunity to catch up on any unfinished paperwork."

"Of course, you'll be doing the same." Catherine wasn't asking a question.

Grissom didn't react to the comment other than simply stating, "No, I have a lecture at UNLV I have to prepare."

The glare Catherine gave him had Sara bite the inside of cheek to keep from chuckling. It was nice to know he didn't only frustrate her. "That's fine." Sara pulled out her chair. "Warrick and I need to follow up on some trace results from Thursday night's case."

When she sat down, she knew something wasn't right. It felt as if one thigh was higher than the other.

"What the heck?" Reaching under her, she pulled out a large, bound book. The cover was a brown, and the pages were the size of computer printer paper. There looked to be several hundred pages.

Grissom frowned at the discovery. "What is that?"

"It looks like a manuscript," offered Catherine.

Sara opened the cover to the first page, unable to keep her mouth from falling open. "It's more than that." At everyone's curious stares, she clarified, "This is a romance novel."

Nick's eyes widened. "What?"

Nodding, Sara read, "_Duties and Desires_."

Catherine laughed. "Oh, now I'm intrigued. Tell me there's a synopsis."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Sara replied as she turned to the second page. "No author listed, though." After a brief scanning, she smiled widely. "This is bad; you all have to hear this." With everyone's attention, she started:

_The emergency room doctors of Sandy Tree Hospital work hard to save lives, but can they save their own hearts?_

_The crew is led by the brilliant Gage Garrison, a doctor revered for his quick thinking and even quicker wit. His sapphire eyes are as deep as the ocean, and his distinguished salt and pepper curls have every female staff member wanting to run their hands through them._

Everyone slowly looked up at Grissom. The entomologist had been apparently engrossed in a file, not listening. "What?" he asked with five pairs of eyes on him.

Warrick shrugged. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

_Even though he had let his career become his life, his heart wasn't completely closed off; he was in love with the beautiful and kind Dr. Cara Clydel._ Sara started reading more slowly. _He just couldn't resist her warm, chocolate brown eyes and a smile that he was sure was reserved for him and him alone._

She sank in her chair slightly, her face becoming red.

"That's more than just a coincidence," Greg beamed. "This is a romance novel about you and Grissom!"

"Whatever," she mumbled. She turned to find Grissom still not paying attention.

Greg elbowed her in the arm. "This is great. Tell us more."

"Yes," Catherine agreed. "Do not keep us in suspense."

Closing her eyes, Sara took a deep breath. She read the rest of the paragraph in a flat tone.

_After ten years of holding her at bay, Gage finally admits his love for her, and now they are happily planning their nuptials. But one day Cara mysteriously disappears, leaving him with nothing but a "Dear John" letter. Gage suspects there is foul play. Can he find her before its too late?_

After finishing, the brunette scanned the table, daring someone to say a word. Her colleagues' faces were scrunched up as they tried to keep from laughing. But Warrick broke the silence with a snort, causing the others to break out in chuckles.

He apologized. "I'm sorry, girl, but you have to admit it's kind of funny."

"Oh, yeah. This is absolutely hilarious," she said dryly.

"I'm ready to read about the adventures of Gage and Cara." Greg moved his hand toward the book, but Sara slid it away.

"Well, you are certainly not going to find out." When he groaned, she continued, "Besides from the looks of it, there are more characters. We should see who else makes an appearance."

_Nurse Lorraine Billows works hard and plays just as much. Men fall at the feet of this buxom blonde with her crystal blue eyes, full breasts, and long, lean figure. After an unsuccessful marriage to a drifter who took off with all of her money, Lorraine has sworn off serious relationships. No one man can satisfy her numerous desires. Sandy Tree hires a new doctor and he immediately catches her eye. How could he not? He seeks power as much as she does, and she will stop at nothing until she has him._

"So we've got Cara Clydel and Lorraine Billows," Nick listed. "The author wasn't even trying to disguise the names."

"I'm a _nurse_." Catherine spit out the word as if it tasted bad.

Nick offered, "Nurses have very important roles. They're the ones who really help patients."

"They sure do!" Greg waggled his eyebrows. "I saw this movie once where this male patient came in with pressure in his groin and the nurse offered to relieve it…"

_In the midst of the usual chaos of the emergency room, Dr. Tim Copper is trying to save the hospital. Dominion Insure, the biggest insurance group in the nation, is interested in sponsoring the hospital. While the company boasts better patient care, Tim knows better. Dominion Insure cuts costs at every corner, leaving people sick and dying. Not only that, but much of the staff would be replaced if the insurance company was allowed in. However, that's not Tim's only problem. He had been having a long standing affair with the company's president Heidi Castle. It's been a no strings attached relationship. But one day he realizes he's hopelessly in love with her. Can they both survive the problems personal and professional lives?_

"Tim Copper?" Warrick shook his head. "You've got to admit, that's clever alias for Brass."

"I get that," Greg said. "But who is Heidi Castle?"

_Dr. Dick Bokes is the charming, sweet, boy-next-door; his smile is bright and always makes the nurses' knees weaken. His physique isn't one to complain about either. This well-cut man is muscular and strong; the absolute definition of masculinity. But he has been unlucky in love. Women have walked all over this intelligent man. He found his fiancée in bed with his best friend. Dick's heart has been broken one too many times. In his lonely hours, he turned to his colleague, who has been more than supportive. Dick starts to see his friend in a new light, but the question is does Craig Stanton feel the same way?_

Sara stopped reading, and stared at the two men along with Warrick and Catherine.

Nick blinked in disbelief. "What-what was that name at the end?"

"Craig Stanton."

"_That _can't be right." Greg stated, obviously confused. "No. Craig Stanton is supposed to fall in love with the beautiful brunette nurse, with long legs, blue eyes--"

"Whose name happens to be Dick Bokes?" Warrick filled in.

Sneering, Nick told him, "Shut up."

Catherine grinned. "Why Greg and Nick, I had no idea."

"That's not true!" Greg exclaimed. "Whoever wrote that has a very _twisted_ imagination. They obviously have no idea how good I am with the ladies." Composing himself, he let out a short breath. "I think we just need to get rid of that thing."

Catherine's grin turned more evil. "The boy doth protest too much methinks."

Warrick interrupted before a fight broke out. "Before this goes any further, can I at least find out if I'm in the story?"

_The cool, calm, collective Dr. Warren Crown holds the team together. He may seem indifferent on the outside, but shows great empathy with the patients. He is gem to the hospital with his brilliant diagnostic skills and emerald green eyes. Graduating with a B.S. from Yale, he went on to Harvard Medical School. Later, he became a co-owner in a local jazz club, and spends his free time helping disabled children. But for some reason considers his life somewhat unsuccessful. Maybe that's why he impulsively married Gina, a police officer. Their marriage seems to be all right, but Warren starts suspecting his wife of being unfaithful. After he finds lingerie from another man, the doctor doesn't know what to think. Little does he know there is someone waiting to comfort him…_

"Wow. They made you out to be the man of gold," Sara commented to Warrick.

He just gave her a half-grin. "I guess, but what's with the problems in 'my marriage?' Everything's been fine."

Nick snapped his fingers and pointed to him. "Yeah. Aren't you and Tina planning a ceremony this summer?" Warrick confirmed the question with a nod.

"See, the book's full of all kinds of errors." Greg waved his hand in Sara's direction. "I don't know why anyone would want to read that."

Nick nodded. "I'm with Greg on this one."

"Of course you are." Catherine smiled innocently.

"I think the book needs to be destroyed. If other people started reading this, they would start making up crazy stories based on fiction. And you know what they say about assuming." Greg looked pointedly at Catherine.

"You don't need to worry about that Greg, because I'll be taking the book." Grissom stood up and held out his hand to Sara. She should have known he heard the entire conversation. She gave him the book.

"You're going to deny the lab this great reading material?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." His voice was firm. "It looks like someone put a lot of thought into this, but they shouldn't have brought it here. More importantly, they should not have left it where it could be found." As he gathered his files, he eyed each member of the nightshift team, making his point. "Now I'm sure you all have some work to do." Tucking the novel under his arm, Grissom left the room.

"Yes, work." Greg stood. "Work with evidence, the truth. Nothing to do with fiction."

Catherine sighed. "Too bad. I'm caught up with my work. I could've used a new book to read." Nick rolled his eyes, and the two went out.

"I'll go see if Hodges has our results," Warrick offered to Sara.

"Okay. I'll meet you over there in a minute. There's just one thing I have to do." Sara waited until Warrick was gone before she headed to Grissom's office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Duties and Desires_

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: I'm glad there are people out there who are not lactose intolerant, so thank you to everyone who read the first chapter ;) For encouraging me, here's chapter 2._

_Of course, I owe my fic writing career to EllipsesBandit. For once, I actually made her job easy :)_

* * *

_Desire sat heavy in Cara's breasts as Gage's hands slid down her bare sides. His touch was so soft, so gentle. With his warm arms wrapped around her back, his lips landed on her neck where his beard tickled her sensitive skin. She couldn't help but shudder under his loving onslaught._

_His fingers made quick work of the clasp of her crimson bra. Ever so slowly, Gage slid the lingerie down her shoulder, throwing it to the floor. Cara's luscious, creamy white skin was left open to his adoring gaze._

"_You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispered as he brushed his knuckles down the side of her face._

_No man had ever told her that before; they never appreciated her freckles and the small gap between her front teeth. But Gage did. In fact, he told her on a regular basis that she was beautiful. It never ceased to water her bright, brown eyes._

_She took his face between her hands, and brushed her thumb along his flawless cheek. He may be fifty, but had few wrinkles, making him appear distinguished without looking too old. Bringing his lips to her own, Cara sealed their undying love once again in a slow kiss. Their tongues touched and danced in perfect harmony. It was moments like these that made her believe their souls touched._

_Still kissing, she brought her hands to his chest where she undid the buttons of Gage's royal blue Oxford shirt one-by-one. Her fingers found the playground of his firm chest and flat abdomen that was hers alone. After caressing the smooth, heated skin, his straight, muscular thighs were next. As soon as her hand made contact with the area, he quivered ever so slightly…_

Reading a sex scene about you and your fiancé was a little disturbing.

But the fact that the scene was written by someone else-someone unknown-who obviously put in quite a bit of detail was even more disturbing.

Feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable, Sara scanned the rest of the chapter, looking for a safe place to start reading again.

She stopped by Grissom's office earlier to borrow a book on gram positive bacteria in regards to her case. But when she arrived, he was already gone leaving his files sitting on top of _Duties and Desires_ on his desk. Curiosity got the best of her, and Sara opened the romance novel to chapter one. The first two paragraphs made her laugh so hard with its overly used clichés that she had to finish it. She stashed the book in her locker, and retrieved it after she and Warrick finished their work. The last two hours had been spent on the supply room floor, reading.

For whatever reason, Sara kept reading through the highly dramaticized style of writing. The plots were actually interesting. But there were some parts she could have done with out-like the three seduction scenes involving Catherine's counterpart and certainly the sex scene involving Warren and the "woman waiting to comfort him." _That _was so far beyond disturbing, it was down right frightening.

In just finishing the recent part, she shook her head, annoyed. The author had taken creative license with Grissom's body and turned him into a man with six pack abs, a straight gait, and "rippling biceps" that could tear a shirt. She couldn't understand it; Grissom was fine the way he looked. Yes, his blue eyes and gray hair were handsome features. But it was the wrinkles lining his face, the paunch around his middle, and the bowlegged walk that made him hot.

Sighing in relief, she found a place where it felt safe reading again.

_Cara's cheek lay on his warm chest as she listened to the strong, steady beat of his heart. Gage had brought her to the heights of ecstasy over and over until she collapsed in a spent heap. Now she found herself curled against his side, wrapped in his strong, strong arms. She felt so protected, so safe in the warm cocoon of his body._

_He brushed a sweet kiss across her forehead. "That was wonderful."_

_Smiling into his skin, she told him, "It always is."_

"_I always feel so connected to you. It's never been like that with anyone else."_

_She took a shaky breath. "Me too," she quietly said. Her eyes closed at the threat of more tears. Cara had only experienced sex with the other men of her past. The act had been mechanical, nothing more than a physical release. And afterward, she had been granted a ten minute obligatory cuddling period, and then the man would leave her alone in her bed. But it was different with Gage. Gage worshipped her body with his talented hands and adoring mouth, delaying his pleasure for her own. When they were both utterly exhausted, he would pull her into his arms as if he never wanted to let go. He allowed her there for as long as she desired. It had taken thirty five years for Cara Clydel to know there was a difference between making love and having sex._

_Gage turned to her with blue eyes as deep as she had ever seen them. "Cara, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." His voice was soft and smooth, like a fine aged whiskey. "For the longest time, I felt as if a piece of me were missing. You complete me, honey."_

The thought of Grissom saying those things to her sent Sara into a laughing fit. He could be romantic in his own sweet, geeky way-shyly telling her she was beautiful or leaving a little note in her coffee mug at home. But saying "you complete me?" Her brain couldn't grasp the thought.

Her laughing cycle continued until she heard a voice say, "What's so funny?"

"Warrick!" Sara quickly put down the novel. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I just came for some thumbtacks," he told her. "So, enjoying the book?" Warrick grinned conspiratorially.

"Yeah," she drawled, somewhat guilty. "It's just amusing."

"Anything about Craig and Dick?"

"Well, Dick is trying to confess his feeling, but keeps chickening out. Dick's got a plan to corner him after work."

Warrick shook his head in amusement. "I wonder what 'inspired' the author about those two." He shifted a couple of boxes. "Any idea about who wrote it?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Someone who doesn't know anything about medicine; it's so bad."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I may not be a doctor, but there seems to be a lot of errors. There was a patient who came in after being under water for twenty minutes, and her heart has stopped beating for an hour and a half. Then the patient is miraculously saved and wakes up…with no brain damage!"

He cringed. "Sounds bad." After finding the thumbtacks, he leaned against one of the shelves. "You know, Catherine wants to read that. She's been trying to find it."

Snorting, she replied, "I don't think she wants to see this. It's not very flattering to her."

He tilted his head in question, and she reluctantly said, "In the first four chapters, Lorraine seduced Lonnie Klausen, one of the security guards; had a quickie with Marty Benson, who watches the security videos; and had an all night session in the on call room with Dr. Dardann."

"Yeah, she definitely wouldn't like that," he agreed. "But Bobby, Archie, and Vartann would be happy about those scenes."

"I guess."

"Anything about me?"

Sara's eyes widened for a moment and she repressed a shudder. She was doing her best to forget that scene. There are some things that should not be done with a leather strap.

"Not much," she carefully answered. "Warren's just trying to find out more about his wife."

"I hope he's wrong and he and Gina get a happy ending too." Before he left, Warrick added, "Let me know how it all turns out."

"Page me if you need me."

She went back to the novel, finding herself engrossed.

_Gage stepped out of the trauma room, peeling off his bloody gown. The patients had been transported upstairs after a long battle in the emergency room. As usual, he had given his one hundred percent effort, along with his best nurses, Lisa and Doris. He couldn't have asked for a brighter pair; they were always one step ahead of him in traumas._

_He stood at the admissions desk, filling out the charts when the orthopedic resident, Dr. Sheri Pillar approached him. She had come down earlier to assist with the child._

"_You were absolutely brilliant in there," she cooed. "The way you performed that thorecotomy was amazing."_

"_Thank you," he replied. "But that boy has a long ways to go. He still has to make it through surgery."_

"_Oh, he will, Gage," she insisted. "Because of you." Sheri then wiped a frustrated tear from her cheek. "I hate seeing children in here. I never get used it."_

_Gently squeezing her shoulder, Gage offered his support. "I don't think you're supposed to. When that happens, you know you've had too much."_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "You're right. You know just what to say." One of her hands found the side of his cheek, where it lingered for a moment. "You look so tired. You should get some sleep._

_Her touch didn't elicit the same reaction as Cara's did. Whenever Cara's skin brushed against his, Gage felt a jolt go through like nothing he had felt before in his life._

_He tried to politely excuse himself. "That sounds good, but I have a mountain of paperwork I must complete. Dr. Heckler is still upset about last months chart being late."_

"_It looks like you have enough papers to keep you busy for three days. I hope that's not what you plan on doing this weekend." Her tone softened to one of more intimacy. "It'd be a shame to let your career run your life."_

_He cleared his throat. "I actually have plans for the weekend." And they involved roses, candlelight, and a gourmet dinner made by himself-all with a beautiful brunette._

"_I bet you're working out." She let her hand travel up his defined bicep that was not easily disguised with his bulky lab coat. "You've been looking really good."_

"_Thank you." He pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry, but I must excuse myself. I have a lot of work to do."_

"_I think Conroy understand if you want to get a few hours of sleep." She tilted her head, and looked at him affectionately. "You know better than anyone that a person needs their sleep." A sly grin appeared on Sheri's face. "I'm heading up to the on call room myself. You should join me."_

_The offer sounded like they would doing more than just sleeping, and truthfully, Gage was not interested. There was only one woman he liked sharing a bed with, and she was out of town at a conference. Still, his relationship with Cara had not been made public, and he didn't want to reveal it just yet._

"_Again, thank you," he kindly declined. "But I really must finish this work. You go ahead as you must be tired too."_

_She took a deep breath, revealing more of her ample cleavage. "I know you have a lot of important duties, Gage, so you do what is best." Then her voice turned husky and sultry. "But in case you do get tired, I'll be upstairs." Sheri turned, her long, blonde hair flowing and her hips swaying as she looked over her shoulder one last time._

_Gage shook his head, and started walking. As soon as he made into the safety of his office, he placed the files in the basket on his desk. Work could wait, he decided, picking up the phone._

_After dialing, he waited a few nervous moments as he listened to ringing. Then a sweet, wonderful voice answered._

"_Hello?"_

_The sound of Cara's voice made his heart beat pick up, and the oxygen going into his lungs more plentiful._

"_Hello, sweetheart," Gage happily replied. "I've missed you…"_

Sara couldn't help but smile triumphantly. Game and match.

Cara Clydel: Gage Garrison.

Sheri Pillar, hussy doctor: nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Duties and Desires_

_ Chapter 3_

_ Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! The muse got bored, but I have things back on track. Thank you for sticking with me. If you're reading my other story, I am working on a new chapter and it will be up soon. And Sheri Pillar from the last chapter is none other than Terri Miller :)_

_ Thank you to EllipsesBandit for her invaluable input and for alleviating my fears about this story ;)_

* * *

_Heidi sighed softly in her sleep and Tim couldn't help but smile. She had been to the hospital before, but as a patient. She demanded the staff's discretion on her case. It turned out she had terrible insomnia and could not get more than thee or four consecutive hours of sleep. No matter what Heidi tried from warm milk to prescribed medication, nothing would work for her. _

_ But for whatever reason, she'd curl easily into Tim's burly arms, and fall right to sleep. The first time they shared a bed, Tim tried to leave after he thought Heidi had succumbed to slumber. But even in her unconscious state, she clutched him desperately, as if knowing that if he left, she would once again fall victim to another sleepless night. _

_ So he stayed. Everytime. _

_ And now Heidi was able to sleep peacefully through the long night. At the moment, her head was on his shoulder, gentle puffs of air coming from her full, red lips. Her arm lay possessively across Tim's broad chest. Tim turned his head just enough to bury his nose in her silky, brown locks. Her hair smelled like of field of wild lilacs; a scent that would forever be etched in his soul. When his lips met the top of her head, Heidi sighed again and moved closer to him. It was times like this that made Tim realize he could never, ever deny her his soothing presence. _

Brass let the book fall to his lap. "I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth."

Grissom didn't look from the legal pad he'd been writing on. "I've got water if you want to rinse your mouth out."

Brass had stopped by Grissom's office for some case notes. While Grissom pulled the file, the homicide detective noticed the large book on his desk. He assumed it was a manuscript from another colleague; most likely an entomology or forensic text. When Grissom explained it was a romance novel, Brass' eyebrows flew to the top of his forehead. He always told the entomologist to find more non-science reading material, but he didn't think Grissom would move on to _that_. Of course, Grissom quickly explained it was found in the breakroom, and, no, he had not read it.

Having skimmed through a couple of chapters, Brass found himself nauseated at the overdone descriptions and horrible dialogue. Very nauseated.

"I don't get it," Brass said, sitting back in the chair across from Grissom. "What do women possibly get from this?"

"Not all romance novels readers are women, Jim."

Brass stared at Grissom with an incredulous expression. "You really believe men read this stuff?"

Grissom put down his pen. "The vast majority of the readership is women, but I'm sure there are men who enjoy this genre."

_Not any men I know_, Brass thought. He knew most fellow officers would rather walk a mile over hot coals, broken glass, and rusty nails, than read a romance novel, cover to cover. "I still stand by original statement: What do women get from this?"

Grissom took off his glasses. "I think many women get the emotional stimulus they look for."

Now Brass was confused. "What?"

Taking a breath, Grissom started, "Men and women's thoughts are aroused in very different ways. Men are concentrated on the physical aspects, whether it's legs or breasts or the butt. We take notice of how a woman looks in an evening gown or lingerie or nothing at all."

"I guess that's why Victoria's Secret and Playboy are multi-million dollar companies."

Grissom smirked slightly as if agreeing with Brass' point. "As for women," the supervisor continued, "their stimulation is from something deeper."

"Feelings." Brass grimaced at the word.

"Exactly," nodded Grissom. "With romance films, you can only tell so much about how the characters' feel from touches and facial expressions. Unless there is dialogue regarding love, the depth of the relationship is assumed by the female audience. Romance novels fill in the gaps."

"Of course," Brass wryly agreed. "So we know important details like…" Flipping open the book, he read aloud, "_He loved her so much, his heart often threatened the confines of his chest, denying oxygen to lungs and consuming him in every way possible._"

Grissom nodded again, ignoring the tackiness of the sentence. "The reader knows the heroine will lay down her life for the man she loves or that male lead who never wanted to have a serious relationship before can't wait to spend the rest of his life with the female character."

_The last part sounds oddly familiar_, but Brass refrained from voicing his opinion out loud. He decided to change the subject. "Any idea on who wrote it?"

Shrugging, Grissom answered, "Someone who obviously is familiar with the nightshift staff. According to the synopsis and what I've briefly looked at, everyone from the C.S.Is to the lab techs to detectives has made appearances"

But they weren't the only ones to make appearances. Somehow, the author had figured out Brass' new relationship…which was odd because he hadn't told anyone, even Gil. Brass always parked his car in the back when he stayed at her house and only used his home telephone when he talked to her-except for the one occasion where she called at the end of shift. He'd been heading out of the lab when his cell phone rang. They had a brief conversation, but he hadn't said anything that would reveal their relationship.

"It's probably someone who works here," Brass suggested.

"Or someone who used to."

"I can tell you who it's not," Brass announced as he placed the novel on the desk. "It's not one of your C.S.Is."

"What makes you say that?"

The captain chuckled. "Besides the fact that Sara is private when it comes to your relationship with her, she would never write that scene on page fifty-three; that stuff only comes from perverse fantasies. Catherine wouldn't even think to have her character sleep with Daniel Rodgers." The mere thought of the trace tech with any woman made Brass shudder. "It would take years for Nicky to write any sort of romance scene, let alone one between him and Sanders. Greg would spend half the novel with his character, a blond, and a redhead."

"And Warrick?"

"Uh, no," Brass answered quickly. Even though he'd only read a few lines of a love scene with Warren, but it was enough to know the CSI would never do those…_that_; the tongue is not meant for _those_ places.

Raising an eyebrow thoughtfully, Grissom stated, "Sounds like the writer has a licentious style."

Brass grunted. "To say the least. Whoever it is, she clearly needs help."

"'She,' Jim?" Grissom asked.

Standing up, Brass buttoned his suit jacket. "Men don't write phrases like 'You have to be willing to risk the heartache, if you want the good stuff.'"

Grissom pursed his lips. "You know, I didn't recognize Heidi as someone from the lab. Perhaps our mystery author disguised herself in the character because she secretly harbors feelings for you."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," Brass deadpanned.

As headed out the door, Brass heard Grissom say, "I'm sure." There was a pause. "Does Heather feel the same way?"

Brass paused in his tracks and slowly turned around. Several years ago, he stopped being stunned by Grissom's Holmesian abilities of deduction in regards to cases. Grissom regularly determined the cause of death before the coroner could announce it or singled out a killer's relationship to a victim within five minutes of arriving at a scene. However, the man never appeared to apply these skills to anyone's personal lives until now. Brass did get to claim one small victory though; it took longer for someone to figure out his relationship with Heather than it did for the team to know Grissom and Sara were seeing each other.

Grissom remained expressionless as he stared at Brass. Finally he said, "I always thought only women and the British drank tea."

About two months ago, Heather gently prodded Brass to cut back on his coffee intake. In an effort to do so she'd bought him darjheeling tea. Brass kept the box in a drawer of his desk and was always careful to place the tea bag in the trash can if he decided to go out of his office with his mug. Grissom probably noticed "the evidence" in the bin during a visit to the homicide captain. Or knowing the entomologist, he likely took a sample the one time Brass mistakenly left his half-full mug at the lab reception desk.

"No," he answered evenly. "She finds me alluring."

Grissom's eyebrows twitched before he donned his glasses and went back to his lecture notes.

As Brass headed back to the police department he made a mental note to pick up a travel mug on the way home. Or at least a cup with a cover.

TBC

-----------------------------

_There you have it; I'm a Brass/Lady Heather girl. There is no evidence of these two on the show; nothing to make me go "Look! See! Major chemistry points." Nothing to indicate these two except I'm with the people who think they would make a really great pair. And I'm fine with that. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Duties and Desires_

_Chapter 4_

_Warning: This chapter contains some slash from the novel's side. No heavy duty descriptions, but it's definitely there._

_A/N: This fic isn't like anything I've ever written, so I thank each and every one of you for your support and for the awesome reviews. Here's your newest dose of crack ;)_

_This chapter is for none other than my brilliant, uber-talented beta and the coolest friend, the EllipsesBandit._

* * *

"You should open your lecture with a joke," Greg announced as he walked into Grissom's office.

Grissom peered at him over his glasses. "Oh?"

Greg stood in front of the desk. "Yeah. Jokes are a great way to grab a students' attention. Something like: 'What goes zzub, zzub?'"

"A bee flying backward," Grissom answered a second later.

"Okaaay…what about 'what do bees chew?'"

"Bumble gum." Grissom pursed his lips. "Lindsey told me those jokes when she was five. Besides, I'm giving a lecture on blowflies."

"'What do get when you cross a fly with-"

Grissom interrupted him before Greg could finish. "Did you know that I go to about twenty universities a year? I also get another fifteen invitations."

Taking a seat, Greg shook his head.

"I've never used a joke in any of my lectures, so I think I'm doing alright." Grissom's lips quirked. "But thank you for the advice."

"I finished my robbery case." Greg handed him the file. "I knew women loved shoes, but this was taking it to an extreme."

Opening the folder, Grissom commented, "Well, it was twenty pairs of Jimmy Choo's and Manolo Blahnik's," referring to the property stolen.

"I had to lock 'em in the evidence vault before Wendy and Catherine took off with a pair. _And then_ Mandy asked me if she could try--" There was a knock, and Greg turned to see Nick.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the Texan began. "But the computers are acting up again, and we need your password," he looked at Grissom, "to override the system."

Grissom sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Before leaving, he told Greg, "Thank you for finishing this. Why don't you go see if Sara and Warrick need help on their case?"

"Of course," Greg said. "I will lend my super investigative powers to others."

Grissom's forehead creased as he raised an eyebrow at the former lab. Greg was about to follow when he noticed the large brown book.

The novel.

Grissom still hadn't gotten rid of that thing. As far as Greg was concerned, the book should have been burned and the ashes put in a mason jar, buried 600 feet below the earth's surface. _Craig and Dick_…it just made him nauseous thinking about it.

Still, it would be entertaining to read. He had overheard Sara and Brass having a hushed conversation about the plot; it sounded interesting, especially the parts with Catherine's counterpart and Grissom as some dashing hero. Somehow, he didn't picture his boss being the handsome, caring male lead.

But then what if he opened to part with a sex scene? He liked Grissom and Sara, but did not want to read about them getting it on. Brass, too. And what if the writer had included a scene with Craig and Dick.

_No way._

But then again, there might be some interesting parts with Lorraine. Who knows? She could like experimenting with the other nurses.

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Greg gave up and decided to take _Duties and Desires_. He'd just skim the pages before reading fully. That should work just fine.

--------------------------

_Craig leaned passed Dick to place the file on the shelf. The overwhelming musky scent of the handsome man teased Craig's nostrils; a scent that always clouded his brain, making him completely unaware of everything except Dick. It was a heady combination of sandalwood and a sweet spice he could never quite identify. However, Craig would gladly become a detective to solve that particular mystery._

Greg shuddered as he walked down the hallway. He had spent about ten minutes in Grissom's office, flipping through the novel. But it turned out to be about five minutes too many. There were many entertaining parts: Tim Copper reciting poetry in a candle lit rose petal drawn setting (Brass' idea of romance had to be opening a beer for his lady friend while watching a football game); Gage breaking down after Cara's kidnapping (were Grissom's eyes capable of making tears?); and Daniel Rodgers proposing to Lorraine (he laughed so hard, he started wheezing).

But in between those passages, Greg accidentally ran across the parts with Dick and Craig. Though he didn't read too much detail, he did read enough that his brain wouldn't let him forget; the words replayed themselves over and over.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his head. He thought of the upcoming Rolling Stones concert and how he scored great seats. He'd purchased two tickets with the intention of taking a date; maybe he'd ask Wendy or that cute red head on swing shift.

Just as Greg rounded the corner, he overheard Mandy talking to Henry.

"Have you seen Nick?" she asked in exasperation. "He was bugging me earlier for some fingerprint matches and now that I have them, he's disappeared."

_Dick threaded his fingers through Craig's slightly tousled hair. The younger man tensed at first, but soon relaxed encouraging Dick to continue with his ministrations. Unable to resist any loner, Dick licked his lips, and asked in a deep, husky voice—_

Greg stopped in front of the layout room, and bent slightly to his right. With an open hand, he tapped the side of his head, next to his ear. "Get out, get out, get out," he harshly whispered.

"What's wrong?" He looked to see Sara sitting at the table. "Do you have water in your ear?"

He stood up straight, and saw Warrick on the other side, giving him a strange look. "Uh, no…I, uh…I just have a song stuck in my head that I want out." Walking in, he frowned when he saw contents of a garbage bag spread out.

Warrick moved some banana peels. "What's the song?"

"You don't want to know."

Sara smirked. "Listening to the Spice Girls again?"

Greg scowled. "That was just one time." Turning his attention to the garbage, he tried not to get too close. "So what are you guys looking for?"

"We got a new case where the victim was killed with poisoned food; we're thinking pomegranate. So we're looking for any evidence of the fruit in the suspect's garbage," Sara explained.

"And if you find any, you want me to run it to trace."

Sara didn't say anything as she placed a box of gloves, rather forcefully, in front of him. He took the hint, and reluctantly donned a pair.

If anything, the smell was going to keep him distracted.

"Did you hear it's supposed to be ninety-five this weekend?" Greg commented.

"Ninety-five!" Sara exclaimed. "Two days ago they said the weather was supposed to be in the low eighties."

Looking up from the pile, Warrick said, "Nope. I heard the same thing as Greg. We may even break one-hundred by next week."

She shook her head in disgust. "You'd think with the new technology they have, the Doppler 4000 or whatever number they're up to, weathermen would be able to make more accurate predictions."

"It'd be nice," Warrick agreed. "But it still looks like the sweltering heat is coming back."

_Leaning closer, Craig could feel the gentle breaths coming from Dick's mouth. The panting, warm teasing heat against his lips drove Craig to think of nothing but the beautiful man in front of him. Craig tried to calm the incessant pounding of his heart as he realized—_

Greg clenched his jaw and shuddered again. How was it possible that one stupid word could trigger his mind into playing those stupid, stupid lines from the book? He wished he had never read the damn thing. Luckily though, he trashed the novel, saving anyone else from having to read it.

"What's wrong?" Sara's question ripped him from his thoughts.

"Um, uh…nothing. Nothing at all." He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"You just seemed tense there. Like you put your hand on some rotten eggs."

He seized the opportunity. "No, uh, not eggs…it was chicken," he said, showing her the pieces of meat he found moments before. "Just, just chicken."

She frowned in disgust. "Even worse."

The three went back to work, and Greg silently started to name The Beatles number one hits. After that, he planned on going through the James Bond films. Hell, he'd even try to name all the hot dog brands he bought for the Gable case—just anything to keep his mind off of the book.

Thinking of Nick like _that_ was just wrong. He and Nick were friends--good friends. They were practically brothers, with their frequent pranks on each other and the constant name-calling.

The writer was one twisted person if they were pairing up relatives. Yuck.

Holding up a half full jar of jelly and what looked like a mostly full bottle of ketchup, Sara announced, "This person was just wasteful."

"That's nothing," Warrick countered. "I found a block of cheese that had hardly been used and a couple of partially eaten yogurt containers."

"Then the pomegranate should be in here." Greg gestured to mess.

Warrick merely raised an eyebrow. "We collected eight bags from the house."

Greg groaned in frustration; he did not want to lend his super, crime-fighting abilities for this.

"Here's a candy bar with a few bites out of it," Sara said. "Who just nibbles on chocolate?"

_Craig ran his hands up Dick's sweat-dappled back; the skin was softer than he imagined contrasting sharply with the cut muscles underneath. Giving into his desires, Craig leaned forward to nibble on the delectable flesh that was Dick's earlobe._

Clenching his jaw again, Greg closed his eyes and growled in frustration. _Get out, get out, get out_ he kept chanting in his brain.

"I know this is bad, but it's not the end of the world," Sara told him.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, man, you need to relax."

_He quickly relaxed into the passionate kiss, tasting nothing but—_

"I'm sorry." Greg quickly peeled off his gloves. "I have to go…" He balled up his fist. "I need some fresh air." Before Warrick and Sara could protest, he quickly added, "I'll be back…I just…need some air."

He kept his head down as he walked quickly passed the trace and toxicology labs. None of his other distractions had worked, so he figured going outside would help. The fresh oxygen would kill all of those dirty lines that had taken up residence in his head. He'd show them.

When he was in the reception area, Greg pace increased knowing the door to the outside was near. A few more seconds and he'd be outside, and free of the novel. Unfortunately, with his eyes concentrated on the floor, he walked into the person in front of him. He was nearly knocked down, but was caught by two strong arms.

"Whoa! You alright there, partner?"

Greg looked up to find himself face-to-face with Nick Stokes' bright brown eyes. The young C.S.I. glanced down, and felt his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets when he saw his hand wrapped around the Texan's bicep and the other hand on his forearm. And they were close enough to where Greg could feel Nick's breath fanning over his face.

To make matters worse, they were in this awkward…hold in the middle of the reception area; where the writer could possibly be lurking; using this innocent mishap to their advantage. Probably planning a sequel…

Quickly removing his hands, Greg took two steps back. "I-I'm fine."

Nick's brow furrowed. "You sure? You sure didn't twist your ankle or anything?" He moved closer, causing Greg to step back again.

"No, no, no. I'm fine," he quickly answered, holding a hand up. "I-I was on my out, and I wasn't looking, and I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nick asked slowly. "You seem kind of flustered."

Greg shook his head in nervous disbelief. "Flustered? Me? No way! I just…I need some air…and I needed to get out. I mean, I have no reason to be flustered." He chuckled. "I mean I just bumped into you. That's like bumping into your brother. Nothing more. Completely innocent."

The wrinkles in Nick's forehead deepened. "Uh huh," he said before walking into the lab.

Greg blew out a breath and bolted for the door. Maybe he'd leave early tonight. He'd watch football, drink a beer, and use a drill on something. Yes. Good plan.

----------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Duties and Desires_

_Chapter 5_

_A/N: This truly is a dumb story, but I thank each of you who have reviewed, saying how much you enjoy it. I sometimes have doubts for ever have posting it, but as along as you guys still get a kick out of it, than it's okay.. Thank you all :)_

_I'm going to be out of town this week, so your individual thank you's will be late, but I still appreciate you guys stopping by and dropping me a note. Oh yes, and you meet the mysterious writer in this chapter. Who is it I wonder...  
_

_And of course, thank you to EllipsesBandit for her help and for getting this back to me before she left for Texas._

* * *

Wendy Simms sat at the break room table enjoying a cup of Blue Hawaiian. No matter how hard Greg tried to hide his private stash, it was always found; this time in an empty canister in the back of the cupboard. She had just taken another sip when Mandy and Judy entered.

Joining her at the table with a full mug, Mandy excitedly asked, "Well?"

The DNA lab tech smirked before she answered, "I finished it."

"And?" Judy asked as she sat next to Mandy.

"Cheesy. Really cheesy," Wendy immediately replied. "But it actually had some decent plots. I thought it was entertaining."

Mandy had given her _Duties and Desires_ after it had been discovered in the trash. A member of maintenance thought the book had been accidentally thrown away and had returned it to Judy. The receptionist had passed it along to Mandy, and after seeing her engrossed in the novel, Wendy had asked for it.

"The other great thing about the plots was that were so many of them," Mandy added. "If there were characters you didn't like, you could skip right over them."

Wendy leaned back in her chair. "Who were your favorites?"

The fingerprint expert's smile widened. "I liked Heidi and Tim."

"You do know Heidi Castle is Heather Kessler, right?" When Mandy nodded, Wendy shook her head. "I can't picture Captain Brass and Lady Heather together. It doesn't make sense."

Judy chimed in, "I think it'd work."

Mandy placed her hand over Judy's. "Thank you." She then shrugged. "It might not make much sense, but I'm a sucker for 'the guy wants to have a fun fling, but then realizes how in love he is with the woman.'"

"Except right around the time Tim realizes his feelings for Heidi, her vice president, Henry Meddlebrew finds out that Dominatrix Insure has been forcing patients out of their policies because they've been sick too long," Judy pointed out. "And that the extra money has been going into a private account. In the name of Heidi Castle."

"That was sooo well written." Wendy put a hand under her chin. "Because you think the entire time that _it was_ Heidi, and then Tim hands her the ring he bought, only to tell her she's cold-hearted bitch and he's happy he didn't ask her to marry him."

Smiling triumphantly, Mandy smugly came back with, "But then of course it isn't her. Craig finds out that it was really Henry Meddlebrew, _framing_ Heidi. I was happy when he found out he needed a kidney transplant, and the hospital wasn't going to do it." Both Wendy and Judy laughed. "_What?_ It's true!" Her voice then turned giddy. "But I got my scene when Tim showed up at Heidi's house to apologize. Just in time to stop her from moving to Paris."

-----------------------------------------------------

"_Don't leave," Tim begged, his voice jagged and broken like a shattered piece of glass. "Please don't leave." She heard him swallow a sob. "I need you; you are my oxygen, my life. My soul will die without you. Don't go. Please don't go."_

_The thick tears made a salty, watery trail down Heidi's porcelain cheek. Why did he have to do this? She was ready to move away to start a new life; to forget the man who had possessed her heart for the last five years. And now he had shown up at her front doorstep, kneeling before her in the pouring rain. He was completely soaked, clothes dripping and looking nothing like the incredibly strong, sweet man she knew. He was broken and she wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and soothe away his pain. But he had broken her heart. She couldn't forget that._

_Heidi gathered every last ounce of strength she had. "I-I…can't," she finally managed. "I have to go. My plane leaves in two hours."_

_She turned to go back into the mansion, but Tim suddenly threw his large arms around her waist. He clung to her fiercely as she was a life preserver preventing him from being swept in the storm. The side of his face rested just above her navel, and she could feel his hot tears seep through the silk material of her shirt. The shivers that cascaded down her spine were from his fingers that had brushed an exposed piece of skin on her back. His touch always affected her that way._

"_I am so, so sorry for hurting you," Tim began softly. Heidi looked down into his wet blue eyes, finding nothing but pain and heartache. And love. So much love it threatened to make her knees buckle. "I should have listened to you, believed you, and helped you find out who was behind this whole mess." His shuddering breath shook his whole body. "I love you. Forgive me. Forgive me for not believing you. Forgive me for calling you those awful names. Forgive me for walking out on you." Then in the quietest voice she'd ever heard from him, he added, "Forgive me for not telling you how I feel sooner." His arms tightened around her. "I know I'm asking a lot, but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you let me."_

---------------------------------------------

"Captain Brass would never say those things!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's why there's the book," Judy countered. "So we can see the stuff that happens when we're not around."

A moment of silence passed before Wendy looked Judy again. "So who were your favorites?"

The receptionist's face colored slightly. "I liked Craig and Dick," she quietly admitted.

Wendy nodded. "They did have a sweet love story."

"Oh yeah! After everything Dick had been through with his love life, he finally has a chance at happiness with Craig," Judy excitedly stated. "But he's too scared to tell Craig."

"And then, just after they get together, Craig gets attacked by a patient and almost dies," Wendy interjected. "_Twice_. He wakes up from surgery and goes into a seizure as he's reuniting with Dick."

"But Dick saves his life again, and stays by his side after Craig has brain surgery."

-------------------------------------------------------

_Dick stood at the end of the bed, gripping the rails so tight his knuckles glowed white. He had come so incredibly close to losing Craig. Had the team waited even one second longer, Craig's brain would have hemorrhaged; bled out until the young man lost his precious, precious life. The thought made Dick want to vomit all over again. He had finally found someone he wanted to share his life with, finally found the courage to admit this was the man he wanted to spend his life with... It was unfair to find happiness only to have it almost ripped away._

_He looked up to find a set of weary blue eyes on him. Craig's arm was bound in a thick white cast. Deep purple and blue bruises marred the young man's face from the punches he'd suffered. No matter what the plastic surgeon could do, Craig would always have the broad, fleshy patches of scars along his chest because of the burns. But, nobody, nobody could ever tell Dick that Craig was an ugly man._

_Dick clenched his jaw until the muscles twitched in protest. He tried so hard to keep his tears of frustration, anger, and desire at bay, but a few managed to escape and slide ever so gently down his smooth cheek._

"_You can't do that to me again. I mean, I tell you I need you, and you just…you almost…" Dick's voice was raw and broken as he spoke. His words wobbled and cracked like a building threatening to tumble to the earth. "I was there when you were…when it happened. I got you to Dr. Boddin's table just in time. And then..." Quicker and quicker came his breaths. "…your brain. I was the one who found the bleeder and I got Dr. Cillips, the best neurosurgeon in the country to do your surgery."_

_It was too late; Dick's emotions crumbled, and the hot salty tears streamed down his face. "I was the one who sat with you all night, and I'm with you now," he said through gritted teeth. "You owe me!"_

_Craig's face remained expressionless as if he hadn't processed what was said. But just then, he turned up his right palm, silently asking for a connection. Dick would never, ever turn down such a request and immediately grabbed his hand. Craig used every bit of his strength to entwine their fingers. "I'll owe you for the rest of our lives," he rasped._

-------------------------------------------

"I hope it's not true." At Wendy and Judy's puzzled expressions, Mandy clarified, "About Nick and Greg. I mean…they're like brothers."

Neither lab techs heard when Judy mumbled, "Not according to the evidence."

Turning to the DNA tech, Mandy announced, "All right, Wendy; it's your turn. Who was your couple?"

She smirked, and looked at the table for a moment. Her eyes went up and she found both Mandy and Judy with raised eyebrows, waiting for her response. "Fine," Wendy sighed. "I liked Gage and Cara. Out of everyone, they had the best love story."

"What?" challenged Mandy.

Sitting up straighter, Wendy pushed herself closer to the table for the debate. "Sure. They danced around each other for years, and then finally get together. They plan a big wedding, buy the house, and they're ready to try for kids. And then what happens…" A dramatic pause followed before she continued, "…Cara disappears. Leaves him with a note that says she's running away to New York to be with her old boyfriend."

Mandy rolled her eyes and Judy smiled as Wendy rambled on, "Gage was certain Cara had been kidnapped, but the evidence starts stacking in the favor of her going to her ex. Right up until the point where Gage finds the small blue pillow in her closet. The one he gave her; that she can't travel without."

Nodding, Judy added, "He knew for certain that Cara was kidnapped. And then he goes to Sherri Pillar's apartment to ask for help. She's gone too, and he finds this creepy shrine to him. That's when he knows Sherri took Cara"

"With the help of his trusty nurse Cindy." At her own statement, Wendy smiled triumphantly. "They eventually track Cara and Sherri to the abandoned mental ward at the hospital. They break in just as Sherri is about to disfigure Cara with acid."

"Yeah, but it still gets her eyes as Gage is trying to rescue Cara," Mandy pointed out.

"Okay, yes, Cara is blinded," Wendy conceded. "But Sherri is the one who ends up horribly disfigured." She chuckled. "The plastic surgeons can't do anything, and they have to put her in a private room so she won't scare other patients.

"But the best scene is when Cara is still in the hospital, being treated, after she is told her blindness is permanent and Gage goes to see her."

------------------------

"_You shouldn't be here," Cara wept. "You should just go. Go now." More tears fall down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have to take care of me for the rest of your life."_

_Gage's heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Cara, this woman he so deeply loved, had been through hell and back, only to have her eyesight stolen away. It was permanent. Nothing could be done. She'd never see the red of a rose or enjoy the deep oranges of a sunset with him ever again. __Her life would be nothing but a struggle for a long time, but he'd be damned if she struggled without him. _

_Gripping her hand tightly, he hoped to convey every ounce of his love. "I am not going anywhere," he said determinately. "I love you and I am going to be here, right by your side for the rest of our lives."_

_The tears kept coming; an endless waterfall of her pain and suffering. "I can't see!" she sobbed. "How can you want to be with a woman who's going to need help just walking?!"_

_She didn't get it-how much he loved her. If it meant she could see again, he'd give up his own eyesight a thousand times over._

_Carefully, Gage picked up her hand, and brought the palm to his face. Her skin was soft as silk as it met his. Ever so gently, he traced her fingers over his smooth cheeks. He guided her hand to his velvety lips, where he kissed each of her finger tips._

"_I love you," he whispered with her fingers still on his lips. If Cara couldn't see his __face as__he said those sacred words, than she could at least feel them. "I love you," he repeated. Then Gage moved her palm back to his cheek, finding supreme comfort in the connection of their __skin__. "I'll be your eyes, __Cara__. Let me be your eyes."_

_Cara's hand slipped from his grasp and icy fear shot through his veins. He thought he'd pushed her too far, too fast. Pushing her into a deep, dark place where he would never get her back._

_He nearly jumped when he felt both of her trembling hands slowly reach for his neck. It took only seconds for him to realize what she wanted, and he quickly leaned into her arms. He carefully climbed on the bed beside her, and gently laid his head over her heart. Her sweet, clean scent of lilacs filled his lungs, making every breath worth it._

_A shuddering breath rippled her body. Gage thought he was hurting her so he raised his head, but through some fumbling, she managed to coax him back to her chest._

"_I'm sorry I tried to push you away," she murmured. "It's just…no one has ever loved me forever._

--------------------------------------

"I'm sure Grissom would say stuff like that," Mandy deadpanned.

"At any rate, the CSIs had some pretty decent plots," Wendy said. "Though I was surprised the writer didn't put Lorraine and Warren together. Rumor had it, Catherine and Warrick had a thing before he got married."

"_That _was never proven," Judy shot out.

Both Mandy and Wendy's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the minor outburst. "But instead," Mandy carefully began, "There's this triangle with Warren and Gina and the shy receptionist everyone ignores, Trudy." Turning to Judy, she made a face of disgust. "Weren't you offended at some of the things your character did? I mean, they had Warren and Trudy do some freaky things."

Judy shrugged. "They weren't _that_ freaky. Everyone has a little kink in them. Besides…it's Warrick."

"Hey, I agree about the kinky thing," Wendy told her. "But the things they did with a toothbrush and dental floss? Wrong. So very, very wrong."

"I couldn't brush my teeth the morning after I read that scene," Mandy said.

Huffing, the receptionist fell back in her chair. "Was there anything else you guys didn't like?"

"No," Mandy shook her head. "Those were the only parts that bothered me." Then she smirked. "But speaking of Catherine, her character, Lorraine, gave a good break from the drama."

"Yeah, sleeping with everybody everywhere in the hospital will do that," Wendy commented dryly.

"Every group has its slut," Judy added.

"The book had everything: passion, romance, true love, drama, action." Mandy stopped, grinning widely. "And even the occasional trip down the kink and slut path."

The other women laughed. "Where's the book now?" she asked Wendy.

"You know Hodges caught me reading it, and then went off on this tirade about how pathetic women were for reading romance novels and then creating unrealistic standards for men based on them. And after I finish it, I find out the little sneak stole it."

* * *

Catherine had spent the last two hours fuming the interior of a truck. Of that time, she had seen each of the male lab technicians walk by, smirking and whispering to each other. Hodges had been the worst offender; he'd been hanging around the door with a lecherous smile; the same one her male customers had at her old job. A cold shiver ran down her back at the thought of Hodges fantasizing about her.

She went back to lifting prints off of the steering wheel when the question, "Do you do yoga?" startled her.

Coming out of the vehicle, she looked over the roof to find Hodges leaning against the door frame, his expression surprisingly serious.

After a moment of silence, she cautiously answered, "Yes. Why?"

He briefly smirked, and then shrugged. "You're in great shape." At her glare, Hodges quickly added, "You must exercise regularly. I was just wondering what you did. You don't look like a lifting weights type of woman."

"No. It's easier to hurt yourself lifting weights."

"And it ruins flexibility," he muttered.

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" she asked, making sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"Nothing."

She stared at him, her mouth in a hard line before she went back to the truck. When she lifted the last of the prints, Hodges was still there.

"So what does your suspect do?" he asked casually, referring to her case.

"Works for a dairy company," she replied. "Delivered products to neighborhoods; milk, yogurt, whipped cream."

"What do you like your whipped cream on?"

She raised her head slowly, meeting his face with hardened eyes, and her forehead wrinkled in anger.

"You know, like ice cream, pie?" he prompted.

Looking away, Catherine took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure. She couldn't believe Hodges'nerve.

"That's not what you meant," she huffed. Taking a step closer, she continued, "What do you want?"

Hodges gazed out into the hallway as if he wanted to make sure no one would hear what he was about to say. "I thought your book was fantastic," he whispered conspiratorially.

"What?"

"Your book. Personally, I thought it was brilliant the way you used everyone in the lab to cover up you were the author."

She shook her head in confusion. "Wait a minute. What book?"

"_Duties and Desires_," he clarified. "Could have done without the Grissom, Sara story." He made a sour face. "Could have _definitely_ done without the Nick, Greg story." He paused. "But I have to say it was a great way to find out your feelings for me."

"_Excuse me_?!"

He smiled affectionately (as much as Hodges could) while he shook his head. "Catherine, Catherine, Catherine…it was fairly obvious. Lorraine slept with everyone else once, and they were fairly short scenes." He waggled his eyebrows. "Daniel Rodgers was the only one to satisfy her; they slept together three times."

Now Catherine knew her ears were playing tricks on her because she could have sworn she heard Hodges say she had feelings for him and their characters had sex in the romance novel. The whole thing made her stomach roll in nauseous waves. She knew Hodges way of thinking was way out there, but she didn't realize it was the far side of Pluto.

She met his eyes, and firmly stated, "I can assure you I didn't write the novel and I don't have feelings for you."

"I have to admit, Lorraine out right laughing at Daniel's proposal in front of the hospital staff was…a little disheartening." he went on, ignoring her. "But in a way, it works because I'mnot the marrying kind."

"I never--"

"Because I'm up for a…" Hodges licked his lips. "…fling. And I am fully capable of fulfilling your fantasies. Especially the one on page 237."

The blood rushed to her face, and she knew she had to be bright red from the anger. Her arms lightly trembled as the rage slowly increased. Catherine actually considered pinning Hodges against the wall and throttling him. But he'd enjoy it too much.

Instead she moved closer and inadvertently picked up a wrench from a nearby table. She spoke in a low, dangerous voice; the one she reserved for rapists and child molesters. "Listen to me. I will _never_, and I mean _never_ be re-enacting any scene from that book with you, _ever_. I did not write the book, and even if I did, I would not put characters in the same room together."

Swallowing hard, Hodges held up his hands in surrender, "I-I'm s-sorry. I just thought--"

"No. That's the problem. You didn't think." He nodded quickly. Catherine surveyed for a long time, passing the wrench to other hand. Once she was satisfied he got the message, she stepped back. "And since you enjoy sharing the book so much, I think it's my turn to see it."

"I think Bobby was still--"

"Bring. The. Book. To. Me. _Now_." Smiling sweetly, she added, "Or else I'll make sure you can't fulfill your own fantasies." She tapped the wrench against the palm of her hand.

Nodding again, Hodges quickly backed away, and scurried out of the garage. If the book had what he described, Catherine knew she would have to kill him. And then Grissom; this would be the last time he'd procrastinate on paperwork.

-----------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Duties and Desires_

_Chapter 6_

_A/N: Well, this is it; the last chapter. This story was a fun little experiment for me as I got to try a different writing style. Thank you all so much for your patience and your great reviews. You guys are great :)_

_As always, my compliments to EllipsesBandit for being the greatest beta. She truly goes above and beyond the call of duty.  
_

* * *

Grissom sat at his desk, sighing happily as he closed the folder and placed it in the basket. Thanks to another slow shift, he'd finished his lecture notes and managed to clear his desk of all the case reviews. He even sorted through his mail, throwing away quite a bit of junk. 

Shift was almost over, and with no calls, he could go home and have a peaceful morning with Sara. He leaned back, hoping to relax for the last hour. The second he closed his eyes, he heard it; that distinctive clicking sound of Catherine Willows' shoes on the tile floor. If she was coming to tell him about lab results, the pace would be slower; if she wanted to remind him to sign off on vacation time, the steps would be brusque. But the ones he heard now, loud and forceful, and echoing down the hall, meant she was angry; pissed off was more accurate.

Catherine walked straight in --with no greeting-- and slammed the door. Stopping at his desk, she dropped a thick book with a heavy thud.

"Did you decide to ignore this along with the rest of your paperwork or did you just decide to let the lab read it?" she angrily accused.

Opening the cover, Grissom noticed it was the romance novel found a few days earlier. "I thought I had gotten rid of this," he answered, puzzled. He could have sworn it got thrown away with the catalogs that had been cluttering his desk.

"Well, someone got a hold of it, and it's been all over the lab!" she told him. "And whoever wrote this trash wrote me as…as…" Gesturing with her hand, she loudly commanded, "Look at page 372."

"_Oh god, you're so good at this," Lorraine panted._

"_I have many hidden talents," Daniel whispered before his mouth found her tender skin again._

_His lips blazed a fiery trail from her jaw line to her collar bone. There, his tongue darted out for the briefest of moments to taste the delectable flesh. When she gasped once again, he smiled against her. While Lorraine may be the strongest, toughest nurse in the hospital, Daniel Rodgers knew how to make her melt like butter on a pancake. His hands slipped beneath her silk blouse, where they traveled up to caress her warm, soft—_

Grissom cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So this would be you and…" he trailed off. He had an idea of the male character's counterpart, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Hodges," she finished through gritted teeth. "But that's not all! Read page 573."

_The buttons from Conroy's shirt bounced against the wall as Lorraine tore the two halves apart. She ran her hands down his smooth, rock hard chest. Her fingers stopped just above his pants before starting upward again. She continued the same motion several times, allowing her fingers to skim lower and lower, but never close enough to where he wanted._

"_Tease," Conroy growled after the last pass._

_Lorraine smiled wickedly before laying hot, wet kisses to his chest. His breaths grew harsh and ragged. When her mouth closed over one of taut nipples, he—_

Looking up with his mouth slightly open, Grissom informed Catherine, "I don't think I want to read this any more." He closed the book, and pushed it away.

"I did, and do you know what I found?" She didn't even give him a chance to form words. "That my character slept with all the men, including Conrad and Hodges!" She clenched her jaw. "Conrad is bad enough, but Hodges?" The name was spit out with a high amount of disdain.

He tried opening his mouth again, but she ranted on, "I can't even find out who wrote it! Look at these test results!" She shoved a piece of paper in his face.

Grissom started scanning over the lab tests she had run on the book when Greg came bursting in.

Greg stood next to Catherine with a determined expression. "Grissom, I need to talk to…" He paused, and his gaze shifted to the book. His body slacked with relief. "Oh, thank God! You guys have the book!"

"I found it," Catherine replied. "Somehow it got out." She stared pointedly at Grissom.

"Wha- How…how did…how did that happen?" Greg stuttered. "I threw it away. Who dug it out of the trash?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Grissom faced Greg fully. "_You_ threw it away? When were you in my office? By yourself?"

Catherine glared at the former lab rat as he looked helplessly between her and Grissom. "I-I dropped off that file and then you left…And-and I read a little." He quickly held his hands up in defense. "But nothing about you," Greg emphasized to the blond. "Or you," he gestured to Grissom. "But I read…what I did see…it was bad. Really, really, really bad. I had to get rid of it." He shrugged. "So I threw it away."

"There's a trash digger because someone found it." Catherine crossed her arms over her chest. And now Hodges thinks I'm his sex slave."

"I just had Henry congratulate me on Batman and Robin finally getting together," Greg countered.

"_Three_. That's how times my character slept with Hodges'"

"That's nothing compared to some scene with Nick in the locker room. Archie asked if we like to work out together."

"Oh, please. Lorraine tied up Conroy Heckler, and then proceeded to spank him with-"

"All right," Grissom interrupted. He didn't want to listen to his C.S.Is argue any longer and he certainly didn't need any more details from the book "I'll take care of this."

After the two left, the nightshift supervisor shook his head, and sighed. Instead of thinking of what to cook for breakfast, he now had to devise a plan for keeping the lab from turning into _The Young and the Restless_.

* * *

"There's no way Grissom wrote that. Did you see page 102?" Bobby whistled. "Sara would have his head for that scene." 

"I think Captain Brass wrote it," Archie theorized. "I mean, he knows an expert in the whole dominatrix thing. You saw that scene between Tim and Heidi, right? With the whips, chains, and…"

Ronnie huffed. "If Warrick wrote that, the man needs serious help. Not only writing detailed descriptions about his colleagues having sex, but the kinky stuff his character did? The man is sick. Really sick…"

Hodges shook his head. "It's not Warrick. I thought it was Catherine at first, but now I'm thinking it's Nick. I always wondered if he had feelings for Greg. Maybe it was some perverse way of telling him. Sweet, innocent, down-to-earth, Texan my ass…"

The conference room quickly became quiet as Grissom entered and walked to the front. He'd called for a meeting of the graveyard personnel before the shift ended. His five C.S.Is were seated together in the front while lab technicians stopped their hushed conversations in the back.

"I called everyone in her to discuss this." He held up the book. "This romance novel was found in the break room three days ago, and from the names and descriptions, it's obvious the characters are people in the lab.

"Now I took the book when it was found, and I was going to destroy it. But unfortunately the book got into circulation before I got to do so. I'd like to apologize to everyone." Grissom found the eyes of Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and Greg first. Then he looked around the room at the rest of the staff. "I'm sorry. It should have been taken care of immediately."

His voice became more firm. "Because now rumors have started about staff members based on their counterparts in the novel. I would have thought people who work with evidence on a regular basis would know better than to make assumptions on a piece of fiction." He paused. "Unless of course someone has something concrete."

A full minute of silence passed while Grissom scanned the room, waiting for a response. Getting none, he took a breath, and went on, "I don't think I have to explain to you all about the damage these rumors can do. Especially if they reach the assistant lab director."

Some people shifted in their chairs; others looked away. Conrad Ecklie would surely launch a full-scale investigation into finding the identity of the author if any of the details of his character reached his ears. People would be interviewed, computer access would be heavily monitored, and there would certainly be some firings. Grissom wanted to put a stop to any talk that would cause the staff to lose their jobs.

"I don't know who wrote this. According to analysis, the book was printed on regular computer paper with an ink cartridge standard for most laser jet printers. Because it has been passed around, no unique prints were found on the cover." Catherine's thorough analysis revealed nothing probative; she had covered all the bases from questioned document testing to fingerprints to calling local print shops for information on the cover. "And the cover is apparently the number one choice for those binding manuscripts."

Grissom's mouth was held in a firm line. "I'm not sure why this was left here or what the writer hoped to accomplish, but I can tell you I don't ever want to see something like this at the lab ever again. I also don't want people speculating on other people's lives based on absolutely no evidence. I'm sure you all have better things you should be doing with your time, anyway." He inhaled sharply through his nose, and said, "If there is talk of the book or of people in relation to their characters, the guilty parties will be doing mandatory volunteer work on decomp studies at the body farm. Unpaid and on off hours." His forehead wrinkled slightly from frustration. "So this novel should not be mentioned again. Is that clear?'

There were a few quiet "yes's," but mostly nods. A couple of people visibly swallowed. Grissom dismissed the room and everyone shuffled out, keeping silent. He then made his way to the copy room; where the paper shredder was located.

* * *

"Find something interesting to read?" Sara asked, standing in the doorway of their home office. 

Grissom tore his eyes away from the computer screen. "Actually, yes. There's a study on the use of the arthropods in traditional medicine in Nigeria."

"No romance novel?"

There was the briefest glimpse of a smirk before he rolled his eyes.

After shift ended, Sara waited an extra ten minutes while Grissom shredded _Duties and Desires_. He surprised her when he came to the car with a large bag full of strips of paper. They stopped by a recycling plant on the way home as he insisted the book be completely destroyed.

Truthfully Sara felt relieved by his wanting to be thorough. Earlier in the night, she'd wondered why the lab techs had been smirking and whispering to each other when she walked by, especially women. It was when she found Catherine harassing Ronnie about some tests results that she discovered the book had made the rounds. The blond had adamantly explained she was not going to let the book out of her sight as she tried to figure out who wrote it.

While Sara felt embarrassed that she and Grissom's characters' love scenes were seen by almost everyone, she was more than relieved that Catherine had confiscated the book and then went to Grissom. Her fears were completely dispelled with the meeting and the detour to the recycling center.

Exhaling through his nose, Grissom turned to her. "It amazes me that some people believe everything they read in _fictional_ stories, whether it's a science fiction or mystery or romance novels. They sincerely think these alternate worlds are part of reality when really it's just something from the author's imagination."

She shrugged. "Fantasy is better than reality. For many, books are an escape from real life."

He nodded in agreement. "And we witnessed it on a small scale. There are whole groups out there dedicated to finding a wizarding world in London or who have the entire blue prints on fictional space crafts. Some women believe a Navy SEALS or a Secret Service agent will enter their lives and sweep them off their feet." Tilting his head to the side, he spoke evenly, "In this case, everyone thought Catherine wanted Hodges, Nick and Greg have a secret relationship, and that I am some kind of dashing hero."

Smirking, Sara gently massaged her fingers through the curls at the back of his head. "Even scientists are allowed to have their dumb moments. But they were right about you." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes again.

"I'm just happy I was able to take care of the whole thing."

"Speaking of that…" Her voice turned slightly huskier. Carefully, she removed his glasses and tugged him to his feet, ignoring his puzzled expression. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you take charge at work?" She started placing soft kisses along his jaw line.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, no"

Nuzzling his neck, she inhaled the wonderful sandalwood scent of his skin. "It's a huge turn on to see you up there, taking control of everything." She pressed her lips against his ear, and murmured, "Playing the big, bad boss."

Sara's hands then slid under his t-shirt, and her fingers and palms roamed his broad back. Her mouth moved down his jaw to chin, where she kissed the dimple several times. Just as she was about to reach his lips, she heard, "So was it my whiskey-smooth voice or my powerful biceps?"

Stopping, she pulled back to see the lines around Grissom's eyes crinkled with amusement. He was obviously fighting a grin as his lips twitched.

"You read the book, didn't you?" she lightly accused.

He lifted a shoulder. "I skimmed over some of it."

Sara shook her head, silently berating herself for assuming he wouldn't look at the novel. He never expressed interest in romance novels, and she thought he might avoid something that described private details of their co-workers and themselves. But this was the man who willingly delved into the world of plushies and their strange mating rituals; like he would shy away from this.

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was interesting to see the people of the lab from the perspective of the author. She had a unique view." One side of his mouth lifted. "Especially when it came to sex. She thought of things I'd never heard of." Grissom leaned in closer until their noses touched. "Like the scene on page 454."

She chuckled, remembering coming across that part between Gage and Cara. "Baby, I love you and I love being able to make some of your fantasies come true, but I am a thirty-six year old woman; I can't bend like that. There is no way that one will ever happen."

"No?"

"Not without some major yoga training and elective surgery to remove some of my ribs."

He laughed loudly and brought his mouth to her for a few heated kisses. They broke apart and she rubbed their noses together. "But to answer your question, it wasn't your voice or muscles that did me in."

Nibbling on her ear, he asked, "What was it?"

She moved back enough to look at his face. "Your blue eyes, which are the color of sapphires and are as deep as the ocean," she answered seriously before snickering.

"Your delightful, gap-toothed smile, the one reserved for me and me alone, always makes my heart drop and brighten the day," he deadpanned.

Grissom's chuckle made her skin tingle as their mouths met again. She loved that she could see him be playful and carefree; it was her favorite side of him.

They stumbled down the hallway through laughter and kisses, continuing to trade lines from the book.

"I can never resist running my fingers through your distinguished salt and pepper curls."

"My heart always skips a beat when I feel your breath against my neck while we sleep."

"I love the way your lips tickle the sensitive skin of my neck."

"Not as much as I love kissing the endless yards of skin of your long, luscious legs."

Falling against their bedroom door, Sara laughed in earnest, almost to the point to where she was in tears. When Grissom's deep chuckles stopped she opened her eyes to see him studying her with a serious expression, but his eyes still twinkled with delight. Laughing made the lines around his mouth vanish, and he appeared twelve years younger, like when they first met. His smile was wide and showed just how much fun he was having. She reveled in the fact that she was able to bring that youthfulness out in him.

Grissom placed his hand on her cheek, his breathing steady and controlled. Seductively, he whispered, "Your deep chocolate brown eyes are the windows to your beautiful soul and I always see your love for me reflected in them."

She giggled again, and pulled him into the bedroom. "Oh, Gage," she whispered before the door slammed shut.

* * *

The feedback she gathered from this experiment was priceless, certain to help her next revision. Hodges liked the book as she suspected he would. The other male technicians naturally laughed through the actual plots and only paid attention to the sex scenes, especially the ones involving Lorraine. Catherine hated it, but sometimes the truth hurts. Bragging about her latest exploits to Sofia in the women's bathroom did not help her case. 

Greg and Nick had been busy covering their tracks, denying all rumors of their relationship. She rolled her eyes. Please. Maybe nothing had happened yet, but there was definitely something present. She had witnessed fleeting touches and heard double entendre between the men. The two would come to realize their feelings soon enough, giving her more to write about.

Like Dr. Grissom and Sara. Those two thought they had everyone fooled from the beginning, but she saw through them immediately. If there was that much passion between Dr. Grissom and Sara looking at each other over a table, she could only imagine how much happened outside the lab. The nightshift supervisor had offered no real opinion of the book other than he never wanted to see it again. But just because he got rid of it, didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. She knew he read it too because he was a scientist, always curious about everything. As for Sara, she knew the brunette stayed hidden for the rest of shift after the novel was discovered. Why? She shouldn't be embarrassed over having a great sex life.

Captain Brass offered nothing but personal congratulations to Dr. Grissom for destroying the book and promises to throttle anyone who said a word to the homicide detective who asked him about Tim Copper and Heidi Castle. The man should really watch where he put his mugs of imported Darjeeling tea if he didn't want people figuring out his relationship with the dominatrix.

The female staff had been great about giving their opinions, especially Mandy and Wendy. She made mental notes from all of the conversations on what to change and move around. She would keep those in mind for the next time she wrote.

Then she saw him walk by: Warrick Brown. The man walked fluidly with such ease and care. His smile, rarely seen, was a treat, one that she received almost everyday.

"Hey, Judy," he said, stopping at the reception desk. "Did D.A Sinclair call me back?"

"Yes. He said he'll meet with you at eight tomorrow morning." Judy handed him the piece of paper. "By the way, a few of us are meeting for dinner tonight. You are more than welcome to join us."

"Let me guess. You guys are going to Anthony's?"

"Hey, you were the one who got me hooked on the place," she lightly defended.

When Judy first started, she had been warned about Dr. Grissom's experiments, and how he liked to use people in them. Luckily, her first encounter with the entomologist had involved an experiment with Warrick, that didn't result in her receiving a foot fungus. But a few weeks later she had been part of one where she lost some of her hair. Dr. Grissom apologized, but it was Warrick who made her feel genuinely better when he took her out to dinner. He introduced her to Anthony's Pizza, and she'd go there at least twice a month since. The tall C.S.I even joined her from time to time.

"I'm sorry. My wife and I are going out tonight." He smirked, having not seen Judy's slight frown. "You know, of all the things I've told her about work, I think this one will take the cake." His voice was low and smooth. "Who would've thought someone would write a romance novel about the lab?"

Grinning thoughtfully, she answered, "I don't know. I think there are a lot of untold stories around here if you know where to look."

Warrick considered her statement for a moment before asking, "Any ideas on who wrote it?"

"There are so many people who could've written this," she admitted. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking." Cocking her head to the side, she sweetly commented, "I know you're a better investigator than I am."

His lips rose in a half smirk at her compliment. Then, his expression turned serious again. "I heard there was some bad stuff written about people, Catherine especially." He looked her straight in the eye, and spoke in the most caring tone, "I hope you weren't one of the victims of that."

"Oh, no. I got the ending I wanted."

"You know, no one would tell me about my character." He shrugged, confused. Raising his eyebrows, he looked straight at her. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Again, Judy smiled widely. "He ended up with the right woman."

Warrick thanked her before saying goodbye. Judy smirked as she watched him walk out the door. It was an easy decision to put Warren and Trudy together in the book; the other C.S.Is were already claimed except Catherine, but there was no way she would have put a gentleman like Warrick's counterpart with such a morally loose woman.

The End


End file.
